Captain Toad's Farting Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Captain Toad gets excited from spotting Toadette farting, which sparks some spores in him to get flatulent. And... well, that's pretty much it. Oh, and Toadsworth gets a heart attack from this.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Toad was enjoying some cake like the adorable fat ass mushroom boy that he was at the Mushroom Kingdom, being at the outskirts as he and the Toad Brigade just came back from a trip to New Donk City as they had all sorts of city souvenirs with them. The captain of the brigade was enjoying himself... and then he turned around, gasping to see Toadette farting.

"Oh yes...!" Toadette exclaimed as the mushroom girl was relieved to get all the fart gas out of her system, having enjoyed it as she was smiling while blushing, wearing her treasure tracking outfit as she turned around to see Captain Toad looking at her in shock. "Oh...! C-captain, I didn't even see you-"

"You were just farting now, yeah Archivist Toadette?" Captain Toad asked as he pulled up his explorer pants, with it being hard due to his backpack.

Toadette brushed back her pink pigtails as she slowly nodded her head, wondering why the Toad captain was interested in her being flatulent. "Well... theoretically, captain, yes..."

"...can you do some more?" Captain Toad asked as he held his hands together. "Just for laughs... ha ha..."

Toadette squinted her eyes at the captain as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "...Excuse me? You want me to keep farting?"

"Well, technically, uh..." Captain Toad stammered as he felt his stomach rumble, letting out a wet fart as he nodded his mushroom capped head. "...Yeah. I find it... interesting."

Shrugging after waiting a couple of moments, Toadette shrugged as she took in a deep breath and bent over at Captain Toad, letting out some deep pitched farts as Captain Toad gained a perverted smile on his face, getting a bit too excited over this. Toadette murmured as she was getting concerned, realizing that Captain Toad was enjoying her flatulent bouts a bit too much. Sadly, this sexual scene would be ruined as everyone's favorite old man, Toadsworth, was doing his usual walk around the fungi capital, heading out the southern gate as he spotted Toadette farting on Captain Toad, freezing in shock and disgust.

"Great Scott!" Toadsworth exclaimed as his brown mushroom cap zipped right off of his head, with it making a powerful thud right back on it as he placed his left hand on his chest, wheezing in pain. "What in the fungi Mushroom World is wrong with you, lass!?" He then fainted, landing on his back as he didn't move an inch.

Toadette gasped as she halted her constant flatulent bouts, much to Captain Toad's disappointment as he watched her rush over to Toadsworth. Seeing him not respond to her calls, Toadette began to cry as Captain Toad decided to turn himself on by letting out some more muffled farts of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Where's the princess?" Toadsworth asked while looking around in distress at the front gates of the Mushroom Kingdom._

 _Mail Toad bent over as he pointed at the sky. "Ova dere!"_

 _Then they got crushed by a giant hotel._

"...what? Was this written by retarded shrooms?" Captain Toad questioned as he shook his head in disgust, watching this bizarre short movie in a small cinema theater with the gassy Toadette.

"No," Toadette admitted as she let out an enormous stinky fart, fanning the air with her right hand as she smiled. "...But that was."

"Girl, your farts are music to my ears," Captain Toad proudly admitted as he motioned his left hand, his eyes bouncing up and down seductively.

Toadette giggled as she tilted her farting big butt at Captain Toad, unleashing her deep pitched bassy farts on the captain as Toadsworth walked into the cinema, gasping in shock as he dropped his cane, his glasses breaking from the sight of Toadette farting on Captain Toad.

"Good lord! Not again!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he grabbed his chest, letting out one more gasp of air as he fainted, not being able to move.

Toadette gasped as she suddenly halted her farting, wetting herself in shock from seeing what happened to poor old Toadsworth again while Captain Toad groaned, his arousing moment having been ruined yet again by the old mushroom man.


End file.
